


4 ans et des poussières

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Un bon restau. Une ambiance chic. Des plats aux noms imprononçables. Des serveurs patients, et un Eddie nerveux mais content.Richie tâte le fond de sa poche. Le décor est planté, tout est parfait, il lui suffit de choisir le bon moment...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. La Demande

Aujourd'hui était un jour _très spécial_ , et c'était exactement pour cela que Richie avait fait une réservation dans un très bon restaurant à l'autre bout de la ville, faisant jouer son statut de semi-célébrité pour obtenir l'une de leurs meilleures tables – bien placée, loin des cuisines et du bar, assez isolée pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où Richie irait tout seul. Il préférait les lieux vivants, à l'ambiance détendue et simple, le genre de bistrot où ce n'est pas grave de ne pas comprendre les noms des plats, du moment que la description en dessous suffisait à savoir ce que l'on mange.

Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'ils étaient là ce soir. Il savait qu'Eddie adorait ce genre d'atmosphère un peu chic, et qui serait Richie pour lui refuser ça, alors qu'ils fêtaient leur quatre années de vie commune ?

Il était lui-même surpris : quand Eddie s'était installé chez lui, il avait beaucoup stressé en pensant que ça allait durer à peine une semaine avant que son nouveau colocataire ne préfère retourner chez son ex plutôt que de devoir tolérer les chaussettes sales, les odeurs de pizza, la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier et les cris de Richie provenant de sa chambre au moins 1 fois par semaine - parce que cette fois, ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'oublier Grippe-sous en quittant Derry et que si la journée, ils étaient capables d'agir comme des adultes fonctionnels, la nuit, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Toutefois, Richie n'osait guère se plaindre : c'était grâce à l'un de ces cauchemars qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, quand Eddie l'avait rejoint pour le réconforter après un rêve particulièrement horrible, l'ayant laissé en pleurs dans ses draps trempés de sueur. De fil en aiguille, la proximité aidant, ils avaient finalement compris qu'ils éprouvaient la même chose l'un pour l'autre. Eddie l'avait vu dans son état le plus vulnérable, et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, il avait soigné les plaies de son âme, consolé ses incertitudes, et envahit sa vie, sans même un regard en arrière. Il s'était imposé comme une évidence, comme s'il y avait toujours eu une place. C'était peut-être le cas. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas pris longtemps pour qu'ils finissent par se mettre en couple. Les autres Ratés avaient pris cela avec beaucoup de philosophie, comme si c'était inéluctable, le destin cherchant à éviter le chaos que pourrait provoquer l'un d'eux laissé à lui-même dans la nature.

La pensée réchauffait le cœur de Richie, surtout lorsqu'il repensait aux années misérables de sa jeunesse pendant lesquelles il avait désespérément aimé Eddie en secret. Il n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'Eddie puisse tomber amoureux de lui en retour, et pourtant, ils étaient là à célébrer l'anniversaire de leurs quatre ans.

Comme quoi les contes de fée existaient aussi pour les ratés.

Ils s'installèrent à table et Richie se débarrassa de son blouson, mais lorsque le serveur lui proposa de le prendre, il refusa fermement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as peur que quelqu'un fauche ce vieux truc ?", se moqua Eddie en donnant son manteau - et dessous il portait un costume, ce qui rappela à Richie qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre la peine d'en acheter un pour l'occasion, car il avait l'impression de faire tache en dépit de ses efforts vestimentaires.

\- Il a une forte valeur sentimentale !, se défendit Richie, la voix incertaine.

Eddie aurait pu avoir des soupçons s'il s'était habillé en pingouin. Déjà qu'il avait été surpris pour le restaurant - cependant, Richie avait mis cela sur la volonté de fêter leur anniversaire et Eddie ne s'était pas posé plus de question, il l'avait cru, trop heureux de profiter pour une fois d'une sortie dans un endroit qui respectait aussi scrupuleusement que lui les normes sanitaires.

Tandis qu'Eddie demandait des conseils sur la carte pour commander le champagne, Richie vérifia une énième fois que le contenu de la poche de son blouson ne s'était pas volatilisé. Il lâcha un soupir en constatant que non, il ne l'avait pas perdu, et il se redressa vivement sur sa chaise avant qu'Eddie s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fasse 4 ans. Le temps passe à une de ces vitesses, déclara Eddie en se servant au pichet d'eau posé à sa droite.

Il en versa nonchalamment dans le verre de Richie en face de lui, l'invitant silencieusement à s'hydrater même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue. Richie ne buvait rien qui ne contienne soit des bulles, soit de l'alcool. Voire les deux.

\- Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, répliqua Richie - il savait qu'Eddie ne savait pas comment réagir dans ce type de situation, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très romantique, et les anniversaires ou autres événements de ce type lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

Richie devinait aisément pourquoi Eddie se tenait aussi rigide sur sa chaise, les bras le long du corps, les mains soigneusement posées de chaque côté de son verre : il était content d'être là, mais gêné aussi, incapable de trouver quoi dire. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, remuant ses anxiétés et son désir de bien faire.

Richie aurait pu le rassurer en lui disant que quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pourra jamais mal le prendre, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre Eddie, c'était impossible. Eddie était son petit soleil, celui qui avait éclairé sa vie aux reflets si pâles.

Néanmoins, il s'en abstînt, d'une part parce qu'il ne tenait pas à tendre la perche pour se faire battre - Eddie était capable de se foutre de lui pour avoir essayé de se la jouer Roméo, et de lui ressortir l'anecdote pendant les 4 années suivantes - et d'autre part, cela lui plaisait de ne pas être le seul à mariner dans son jus.

Malgré sa nervosité flagrante, Eddie esquissa un sourire qui embauma le cœur de Richie, avec la petite fossette qui se creusait dans sa joue là où il portait sa cicatrice sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint :

\- C'est vrai.

Ils parcoururent le menu et discutèrent des plats. Richie avait choisi un restaurant qui faisait des plats sans gluten, mais Eddie restait un client difficile. Lorsque le serveur revînt, il lui tînt la jambe pour poser des questions sur la provenance des ingrédients et la fraîcheur des légumes. Richie gloussa : personne n'aurait deviné en l'écoutant déblatérer sur l'importance de manger des aliments de première qualité qu'il mangeait des surgelés quand c'était Richie qui faisait la cuisine.

C'était mignon, la façon dont Eddie s'était si vite adapté. Ce qui dehors le faisait littéralement sortir de ses gonds devenait ridicule une fois passé le seuil de leur appartement. Comme s'il avait deux personnalités, ou plutôt comme s'il portait une sorte de masque, une protection contre l'extérieur qu'il enlevait une fois rentré à la maison.

Les gens connaissaient le Eddie Kaspbrak toujours propre sur lui, bien coiffé bien habillé, impeccable dans ses chaussures cirées. Richie connaissait le Eddie qui traînait dans l'appart en jogging, pas rasé et n'ayant pas touché un flacon de gel hydroalcoolique depuis 24h. Il connaissait le Eddie adoucit, celui qui se pelotonnait de lui-même contre Richie dans le canapé pour manger des chips en regardant le Saturday Night Live, celui qui riait à gorge déployée quand Richie faisait tomber un pancake sur son pied en essayant de le retourner sans utiliser la spatule, celui qui engueulait les pigeons venus se poser sur leur balcon pendant qu'ils prenaient l'apéro au soleil.

Une vague de chaleur embrasa le visage de Richie en observant le profil d'Eddie pendant que ce dernier continuait de harceler le pauvre serveur.

Il adorait ce type. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel là-dessous. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il trouvait de si attirant dans la manière qu'avait Eddie de toujours trouver à redire sur tout, de râler pour rien et de dramatiser des petits détails. C'était juste attendrissant. Richie n'avait même pas une once de frustration ou d'agacement, parce qu'il savait qu'il lui suffisait de faire une blague, de dire n'importe quoi pour que le comportement d'Eddie change du tout au tout. Il suffisait qu'il le charrie, et l'attention dispersée d'Eddie revenait immédiatement sur lui, oubliant la cause de son énervement.

Ils étaient définitivement fait l'un pour l'autre. Si Eddie était capable de supporter Richie pendant 4 ans, alors Richie se faisait un devoir de ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Il déglutit, chassant le nœud qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge, et il plongea la main dans la poche de son blouson.

Après plusieurs minutes de négociation, Eddie laissa enfin le serveur filer avec leur commande. Il était terriblement nerveux, sachant que Richie attendait de lui un minimum de romantisme, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas faire. Il savait aussi que Richie était tolérant, qu'il l'aimait quand même, toutefois cela ne l'empêchait pas de complexer un peu. Il aurait aimé, pour une fois, rencontrer les attentes de son partenaire, parce que lui aussi voulait le rendre heureux - il était bien conscient que Richie avait choisi cet endroit pour lui, parce que Richie faisait toujours ça, il faisait toujours passer les envies d'Eddie avant les siennes.

C'était confortable, et si Eddie avait été un égoïste complet, il se serait contenté de ça. Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait que Richie se sente assez à l'aise pour exprimer ses désirs. Il regrettait que ça ait mis autant de temps pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble, et surtout il avait honte du temps que Richie avait attendu pour qu'enfin il ouvre les yeux. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui d'avoir été obligé de se taire durant leur enfance, et maintenant qu'Eddie était à nouveau célibataire, d'être utilisé comme une solution de repli.

Bien sûr, Eddie ne le voyait pas comme un choix par défaut. Mais il craignait parfois que Richie ne le voit ainsi.

Il captait certains de ses regards, une avidité et un besoin chez Richie, une impatience frissonnante qui faisait balbutier sa bouche et ses mains, comme s'il fallait tout savourer tout de suite avant qu'Eddie ne décide d'aller voir ailleurs.

Eddie ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il avait tort. Ce n'était pas un sujet facile à aborder. Comment faire ? "Hey, Rich, tu sais, je ne vais nulle part. J'en ai assez de fuir qui je suis, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te coller à la peau jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, telle la sangsue que j'ai toujours été. Alors, heureux ?". Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Il pouvait seulement espérer que ses actes parlaient pour lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Richie s'il avait regardé la carte des vins pour le repas, mais il se figea en voyant son compagnon et partenaire pousser timidement vers lui un petit écrin en velours bleu nuit.

Eddie écarquilla les yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire narquois de Richie.

\- Qu...qu'est-ce que c'est ?, dit Eddie trop sèchement - et il s'en voulut pour ça, mais les battements de son cœur étaient en train de s'emballer, la panique menaçant de le submerger à l'idée de faire un infarctus.

\- Ouvre-le, souffla Richie, avec cet air taquin qu'Eddie trouvait habituellement irrésistible.

Il était actuellement incapable d'en profiter, trop focalisé qu'il était sur l'étau qui semblait se refermer sur sa poitrine. Il tendit une main tremblante vers l'écrin - et vraiment, il tremblant comme une feuille dans le vent, c'était pathétique, il était pathétique, ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas possible, jamais Richie n'aurait...

\- AH !, hoqueta-t-il en se plaquant la paume immédiatement sur la bouche, les yeux rivé sur le contenu de l'écrin.

C'était une bague. C'était bel et bien une bague.

Un anneau en argent, très simple, sans fioriture. Richie le fixait, les pommettes roses et la mine ravie.

\- Eddie-spaghetti, _mi amor_ , accepterais-tu de...

\- C'est une blague ?, l'interrompit Eddie brusquement.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Il avait parlé trop fort.

Le sourire de Richie s'atténua légèrement et il plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, ses lèvres s'étirant à nouveau, de façon un tout petit peu plus forcée cette fois. Il lui prit doucement la main sur la table.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, pardon. C'est juste...j'aimerais...

\- Tu me demandes vraiment de...de...

Les doigts de Richie lui caressèrent tendrement les jointures.

\- Oui !, souffla Richie avec fougue, le regard brillant sous les spots du restaurant. Cent fois oui, Eddie, à qui je pourrais demander d'autre ? Tu es...la seule personne qui vaille le coup. Je ne vois que toi. Ne...ne veux que toi.

Il gloussa légèrement, clairement embarrassé par ce qu'il était en train de dire, les joues rouges. Eddie aurait souhaité qu'il arrête de parler mais il continua :

\- Tu es comme un rêve dont je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je veux rester auprès de toi aussi longtemps que je peux et si...si tu acceptes de...si tu veux bien de moi, alors...

Il s'interrompit, pressa doucement la main d'Eddie dans la sienne, le sourcil soucieux.

\- Tu...veux bien ?

La respiration d'Eddie devînt soudain plus rauque et l'expression de Richie se décomposa. Leurs mains se séparèrent tandis qu'Eddie fouillait ses poches à la recherche de son inhalateur. Il le planta fermement entre ses dents pour prendre une bouffée, les yeux baissés.

Richie se redressa dans son siège, reprenant un peu de contenance - Eddie n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était penché pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux, comme s'ils faisaient la même taille. Richie faisait toujours ça. Il essayait toujours de mettre Eddie plus à l'aise, quitte à être inconfortable.

\- Je...je suis désolé, siffla Eddie en haletant avec l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Il repoussa l'écrin, froissant la nappe au passage, puis il se leva sans regarder son compagnon.

\- Eds !

La fuite. C'était la seule solution que l'esprit paniqué d'Eddie avait réussi à trouver. Il savait confusément que Richie s'était levé aussi et il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'arrêter alors il accéléra le pas, presque à courir entre les tables, ignorant les regards stupéfaits des autres clients. Il avait honte, mais pas pour les autres.

Il avait honte mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

\- EDDIE !


	2. Réconciliation sur l'oreiller

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Richie entra sans s'essuyer les pieds. Il tituba dans l'entrée sans penser à refermer derrière lui, claquant simplement la porte sans penser à ses voisins ni à l'heure qu'il était.  
L’œil vitreux et rougi - parce qu'évidemment, il avait pleuré, bien sûr qu'il avait pleuré - il chercha la moindre trace pouvant lui laisser espérer qu'Eddie soit rentré avant lui. Il croassa son nom, mais comme il s'y attendait, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il s'aventura néanmoins dans leur chambre, une lueur d'espoir lui laissant entrevoir que peut-être Eddie s'y était endormi avant qu'il ne rentre, mais il n'y était pas. Il vérifia la chambre d'ami - là où Eddie avait dormi jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent le pas de coucher ensemble - mais la pièce était vide.  
Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le manteau d'Eddie qu'il tenait toujours enroulé sur son bras. Ce crétin était parti sans son porte-feuille, sans son portable, et Richie ignorait complètement où il pouvait être. Il aurait pu essayer d'appeler leurs amis communs sur Chicago - en quatre ans, ils avaient eu le temps de se créer un entourage - toutefois aucun nom ne venait en tête de Richie quand il essayait de penser à quelqu'un chez qui Eddie aurait pu se réfugier.  
La vérité était qu'Eddie n'était pas vraiment le _social butterfly_ de leur couple, et les quelques relations que Richie lui connaissait ne dépassait pas le cadre superficiel de simples connaissances.  
Bien sûr, il y avait les autres Ratés, mais ils vivaient tous dans des états différents, ce serait étonnant qu'Eddie ait déjà quitté l'Illinois.  
Richie déglutit à cette possibilité : il ne pouvait pas avoir effrayé Eddie à ce point-là quand même ?  
Il se débarrassa de mon blouson et s'effondra dans le canapé, jetant son téléphone sur la table basse devant lui, au cas où Eddie essayerait de l'appeler.  
Il n'avait pas imaginé que la soirée puisse se terminer ainsi. Cela faisait quatre ans, quatre ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et Richie pensait connaître Eddie par cœur. Il pouvait deviner son humeur rien qu'au pli du coin de sa bouche, finir ses phrases avant même qu'il ne les termine, et pourtant il n'avait pas prévu ce scénario.  
Il avait envisagé qu'Eddie dise non. Pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ou qu'il voulait le quitter, mais juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas se remarier. Richie aurait pu comprendre, ils n'en avaient pas parlé avant, peut-être qu'Eddie aurait voulu du temps pour y réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre de manière objective. Mais ça n'aurait pas été un vrai refus de s'engager, ça n'aurait pas remis en cause ce qu'ils avaient.  
Eddie n'avait pas seulement rejeté sa proposition, il avait eu l'air de voir le monde s'effondrer. C'était très douloureux de voir la personne que l'on aime ressentir ça et savoir qu'on en est la cause.  
Richie avait essayé de le retenir, pas pour l'accabler, non, il voulait simplement discuter, l'aider à se calmer : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Eddie faire une attaque de panique - c'était rare, mais en quatre ans, c'était déjà arrivé - et d'habitude, Eddie acceptait Richie. Ce n'est pas qu'il trouvait toujours les mots pour l'apaiser, mais rien que le fait d'être là, c'était déjà quelque chose. Ça valait mieux que rien.  
Ce soir, Eddie l'avait fuit comme un pestiféré et Richie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, pourquoi cette réaction, et si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il avait dit ou fait. Ou ce qu'il était, à l'intérieur, ce qu'il était vraiment et dont Eddie avait brusquement pris conscience en recevant sa déclaration.  
Il rejouait sans cesse la scène dans sa tête, cherchant des indices, et n'en trouvant pas, il s'enfonçait davantage dans la certitude que c'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait, que ça provenait de plus loin. Ça lui faisait remettre en doute toute leur relation, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'en fait tout reposait sur des fondations friables et qu'il n'avait rien vu, trop émerveillé d'y être arrivé. D'être un Nous.  
En une soirée, c'était comme si ce Nous avait disparu. Il savait qu'il dramatisait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, parce qu'il savait que de son côté, Eddie était pareil, voire pire, et il avait peur de ce qui allait arriver, de ce qu'Eddie allait décider pour leur avenir commun. Il avait même peur de ce qu'Eddie pouvait faire seul dans son état, s'il était évanoui dans une ruelle, s'il se faisait agressé, s'il avait un accident. Cela arrivait tous les jours et Richie était terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre. Il avait déjà vécu ça, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il attendait dans le couloir des soins intensifs du _Derry Maine Hospital_ , le corps suintant de l'eau des égouts, qu'un docteur lui annonce comment s'était déroulé la chirurgie d'Eddie.  
S'ils avaient réussi à le sauver ou non.  
Tout à l'heure, il avait cherché aux abords du restaurant. Il avait crié dans la rue sous le regard ahuri des passants, soudain terrifié par la possibilité que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il ait vu Eddie. Parce que même s'il allait bien, même rien ne lui arrivait de sérieux, il était ce genre de personne, quelqu'un de drastique et de peu empathique, surtout quand il était possédé par des émotions violentes qui ne laissaient aucune place à la réflexion.  
Richie n'oubliait pas comment après une semaine de son retour de Derry, il avait débarqué chez lui à Chicago, avec une demi douzaine de bagages, en annonçant qu'il quittait sa femme et qu'il voulait absolument divorcer.  
Sans avoir même pris soin de prévenir cette dernière.  
C'était un comportement de parfait connard, ils en étaient tous deux conscients, mais Richie n'était pas près de faire la fine bouche car après tout, cela signifiait qu'il allait avoir Eddie pour lui tout seul pour une durée indéterminée, et il avait toujours su qu'Eddie pouvait être horrible parfois - il n'était lui-même pas un modèle de vertu. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer, et il savait dans quoi il se lançait en lui proposant de l'épouser.  
Enfin du moins, le croyait-il.  
Il pressa le manteau d'Eddie contre lui, fourrant son visage dans le col pour y sentir une effluve de son eau de Cologne. Il se sentait comme quand il était gamin, dépendant et vulnérable. Il se sentait minable mais ça ne changeait rien.  
Il savait très bien qu'il était minable de toute façon, ce n'était pas nouveau, rien de neuf sous le soleil, vraiment. Avec Eddie, il avait juste le sentiment d'être un peu plus, ou du moins que ce n'était pas bien grave s'il avait des défauts, il pouvait rester comme il était et être apprécié en tant que tel, pas besoin de jouer davantage la comédie, pas la peine de se forcer, mais en même temps, ça lui donnait envie de s'améliorer, par fierté d'être assez bien, assez mûr pour la personne qui partageait sa vie.  
Et sans Eddie ? Il perdait toute motivation à faire ou à devenir quoique ce soit. Rester prostré sur le canapé à se nourrir de pizza jusqu'à la fin de ses jours lui suffisait.

Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire sans tout briser sur son passage.

La clef dans la serrure, Eddie hésita un bref instant avant de tourner et de se rendre compte que la porte était déjà ouverte. Inquiet, il poussa la porte et entendit des pas lourds et rapides approcher, ramenant dans sa mémoire le souvenir d'un de ses collègues chez qui il avait été invité et qui avait un énorme chien : on l'entendait arriver avant même de le voir venir faire la fête aux nouveaux venus.

Richie apparut dans le vestibule en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf, mais s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, hésitant visiblement sur la démarche à tenir.

Eddie était trempé jusqu'à l'os. Il avait erré plusieurs heures, mais n'ayant ni porte-feuille ni argent, il avait dû se débrouiller par lui-même pour rentrer. Il avait même fraudé en prenant le bus – il détestait les transports en commun, ce nid à microbes aux odeurs corporelles pestilentielles et à la promiscuité délétère.

Il avait pensé que peut-être Richie l'attendrait de pied ferme pour lui dire de faire ses valises. Il avait pensé que Richie serait rempli de rancœur, dégoûté et en colère.

Il avait rarement vu Richie en colère, mais il se mettait à sa place : si c'était à lui que c'était arrivé, il serait furieux.

Mais Eddie avait toujours eu plus de fierté que Richie.

Ce dernier sortit une serviette de plage d'un placard pour enrouler Eddie dedans et, sentant Eddie se rapprocher, il le prit dans ses bras.

L'endroit le plus confortable au monde, d'après Eddie.

Il lui caressa le dos en faisant des ronds pour le calmer, et Eddie sentit toute l'anxiété qu'il ressentait s'évacuer, comme si elle coulait enfin de lui pour venir imbiber la moquette.

« Pardon. », répéta Richie tout bas en lui touchant la nuque, et ça donnait l'impression que c'était sa faute pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Eddie aurait voulu le contredire, mais il avait la gorge nouée – il était sûr qu'il allait tomber malade après ça – et son corps était gelé.

Il n'était pas non plus certain d'arriver à expliquer où était la faute.

Son estomac se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, lui rappelant vivement qu'il n'avait pas dîné.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, tu n'as rien mangé !, s'exclama aussitôt Richie en se détachant de lui. Je vais...

Eddie le tira par le devant de sa chemise et aussitôt, Richie se figea en réaction. Eddie était incapable de l'arrêter par sa seule force, parce que Richie était grand et large, bien plus que lui, mais un seul mouvement pouvait suffire quand Richie était si tendu qu'il était à l'écoute de ses moindres gestes.

Ils se regardèrent et progressivement, le rouge monta aux joues de Richie, montrant une nouvelle fois une docilité alarmante dans les situations les plus intimes, et cela tout en dépit de ses attitudes revêches la plupart du temps. Il avait une faiblesse pour Eddie qu'il ne savait défendre quand, dénudés de leurs apparences, ils se montraient sous un jour plus vulnérable.

Eddie glissa lentement ses mains glacées sous le t-shirt de Richie, sous sa chemise, contre son ventre. Richie tressaillit.

\- Réchauffe-moi, souffla Eddie d'une voix faible – trop fatiguée pour être séductrice, trop lasse pour tenter de dissimuler le besoin viscéral derrière, et cela fonctionna néanmoins, parce que Richie ne pouvait jamais lui refuser quoique ce soit, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Richie l'enlaça, et, posant une main sur sa joue, il embrassa délicatement l'autre, pour descendre lentement dans le cou.

Eddie gémit, agrippant la peau chaude sous les épaisseurs de tissus, sans se soucier de faire mal en serrant trop fort. Richie passa sa langue sur sa gorge et les inquiétudes d'Eddie se mirent à fondre jusqu'à se changer en un filet de voix s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, et ils commencèrent à reculer contre le mur, cherchant à tâtons le couloir pour atteindre la porte de la chambre sans appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lumière.

\- Eddie...Eddie !, gémit Richie à son oreille, le ton empreint d'urgence.

Les mots qu'Eddie aurait pu prononcer auraient été trop maladroits et blessants, il savait trop bien ce qui faisait mal à Richie, et il ne voulait pas de dispute sur ce qui s'était passé. Il savait que ce n'était pas sain de passer cela sous silence, mais l'énergie lui manquait de prendre sur lui pour tenter d'avoir une conversation calme pour rassurer son compagnon. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire risquait d'empirer les choses.

En l'absence de paroles, il pouvait toujours compenser par les actes.

Il embrassa passionnément Richie et le renversa doucement sur le matelas de leur lit. Richie le laissa grimper sur ses genoux et défaire sa ceinture, trop accroché à lui pour rendre ses gestes fluides mais Eddie fit avec. Richie avait besoin de ce contact, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux à vrai dire. Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

\- Eddie...Eds...ne...

Eddie leva les yeux, perplexe. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans l'obscurité, et ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais les yeux de Richie paraissaient plus brillants que d'habitude.

\- Laisse-moi te...

Il ne termina pas sa suggestion, retirant ses lunettes pour les replier sur la table de chevet. Eddie passa la main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse avant de quitter ses genoux pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

Richie baissa la tête dans un geignement plaintif et la caresse d'Eddie sur son crâne s'aventura sur sa nuque.

\- ...te réchauffer, continua Richie tout bas.

Il glissa sur le sol, écartant les genoux d'Eddie pour se glisser entre.

Eddie se crispa d'appréhension : pas de crainte, mais à cause de l'intensité qui allait le submerger.

Richie posa sa bouche sur la bosse de son entrejambe et pressa ses lèvres, sa langue, contre le tissu de son pantalon. Eddie sentait sa chaleur, et il gémit, se cambra avec ce désir de friction qui allumait un feu ardent dans son bas-ventre.

Les doigts habiles de Richie défirent sa braguette avec expertise. Puis sa langue se faufila avidement contre la soie de son sous-vêtement, faisant haleter Eddie. Il se souleva sur ses mains pour faire tomber son pantalon sur ses chevilles, et Richie en profita pour remonter légèrement les pans de la chemise d'Eddie pour dévoiler son nombril entouré de fins poils noirs. Il lécha consciencieusement à l'intérieur, avant de déposer des baisers de plus en plus bas, révérencieux, jusqu'à la tache humide formée par le gland d'Eddie pressant fermement contre l'ouverture de son caleçon.

\- Eds, murmura Richie avant de le prendre dans sa bouche à travers le tissu.

Eddie lâcha un hoquet, et choqué de sa propre réaction, il repoussa Richie, la main sur son front, pour pouvoir retirer son sous-vêtement d'un mouvement vif.

La bouche brûlante de Richie s'accapara aussitôt les bourses et il serra la base du pénis entre deux doigts, gémissant d'impatience en frottant son nez contre la verge.

\- Seigneur, souffla Eddie qui voyait peu dans la pénombre – mais ressentait tout au centuple.

« ...t'aime trop », crût-il entendre avant que Richie ne l'engouffre. Aussitôt, Eddie se laissa tomber sur les coudes, les bras tremblant, le plaisir injecté directement dans son épine dorsale et remontant de sa queue à la racine de ses cheveux dressés, comme un courant électrique.

Une pensée rapide le traversa comme une étoile filante, à peine perçue, déjà disparue : il était ruiné par la capacité de Richie à le pomper, il ne pourrait être avec personne d'autre après ça.

Le fil cohérent maintenu par son esprit se perdit à mesure que Richie effectuait des va-et-vient de succion bruyante dans la chambre obscure.

Eddie sanglota. Il allait jouir, ça montait trop vite, trop fort. Et Richie suçait, suçait, comme s'il voulait le tuer, tout aspirer, le dévorer entièrement. C'était angoissant combien Richie pouvait le vouloir, même dans ces moments-là, le vouloir et tout accepter, le bon comme le mauvais ; c'était la force de leur couple, une base stable qui renforçait la confiance que pouvait avoir Eddie dans leur relation. Mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins une source constante d'inconfort. Il n'y avait pas d'équilibre quand l'un des deux avait attendu aussi longtemps que Richie l'avait attendu et désiré sans même s'en souvenir durant toutes ces années – Richie ne l'avait pas dit, c'était simplement évident dans son avidité à saisir tout ce qu'Eddie voulait bien lui donner, comme un homme assoiffé après une longue traversée du désert à qui l'on tend une gourde d'eau fraîche.

Eddie se laissa retomber sur le lit et une de ses mains trouva la tête soyeuse de Richie entre ses cuisses ; il la lui caressa gentiment, essayant d'exprimer un millième de l'affection qu'il ressentait à travers ce geste si simple, mais ce n'était pas facile car le plaisir vibrait derrière ses paupières closes, lui crispant les doigts entre les mèches souples, il risquait de tirer dessus.

Richie ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure, poursuivant sa tache avec un enthousiasme renouvelé. Le _self control_ d'Eddie lâcha et il enroula une de ses jambes autour de l'épaule de Richie, dont les lèvres embrassèrent une dernière fois son gland avant de le branler à la main pour le faire éjaculer. Eddie convulsa brièvement des hanches en sentant la tension jaillir malgré lui, le laissant épuisé sur le carreau.

Richie s'essuya la main avec les mouchoirs de la table de chevet, nettoyant le pénis d'Eddie au passage, et déposa un baiser rapide sur son nombril avant de se lever pour jeter les déchets dans la corbeille.

Eddie en profita pour se faufiler sous la couverture et rapidement, Richie vînt le rejoindre.

\- Ça va mieux ?, demanda Richie à voix basse. Tu es réchauffé ?

Eddie grommela sa réponse et entoura Richie d'un bras pour l'amener à se blottir contre lui. Richie ne se fit guère prier, comme d'habitude, et enfin, Eddie fut assez rassuré pour se dire « peut-être que cette soirée désastreuse n'aurait pas les conséquences que je craignais. »

Il s'endormit peu après, rasséréné.

Il avait tort de penser que ça allait être oublié.


	3. Matin difficile

Un bon restau. Une ambiance chic. Des plats aux noms imprononçables. Des serveurs patients, et un Eddie visiblement nerveux mais content d'être là.  
Richie tâta le fond de sa poche. Le décor était planté, tout était parfait, il lui suffisait de choisir le bon moment...  
\- Qu...qu'est-ce que c'est ?, dit Eddie trop sèchement lorsqu'il vit l'écrin que Richie poussait vers lui sur la table.  
Le comédien se figea. Il avait un sentiment de déjà vu mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où il lui venait. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il devait empêcher une catastrophe.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'écrin qu'il ramena prestement dans sa poche de blouson.  
\- Rien, répondit-il piteusement. Rien du tout.  
L'écrin battait fort entre ses doigts et soudain il eut la certitude que s'il le gardait, ça allait se transformer en cœur palpitant, une faiblesse terrible, la sienne. Ses pensées dérivèrent brusquement vers Grippe-Sous le clown : il devait l'écraser, mais le dégoût qu'il ressentait était trop fort. Il fit ce qu'il avait fait hier soir - il s'en souvenait à présent - il jeta l'écrin et son précieux contenu de toutes ses forces dans le canal.  
Ce cœur battant n'avait plus la moindre valeur à ses yeux si Eddie n'en voulait pas.  
Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en ressentant un contact sur sa joue qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, la pensée de Grippe-Sous encore présente comme un fantôme dans les lambeaux de rêve accrochés à ses paupières lourdes de sommeil.  
Eddie le regardait dans l'obscurité et Richie se souvint qu'il était revenu à lui, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour après qu'il ait passé la nuit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
La main d'Eddie était douce sur sa joue et il frotta son nez contre son poignet, y déposant un baiser, les yeux clos.  
\- Richie, ça va ? Tu gémissais...  
\- Ça va, répliqua Richie, la voix rauque.  
Les doigts d'Eddie caressèrent les mèches de cheveux rebelles près de son oreille et Richie sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il voulait lui dire Je t'aime, mais en était incapable pour l'instant.  
Il s'était promis de ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Il devait s'efforcer de ravaler sa déception. Si Eddie ne voulait pas l'épouser, ça ne faisait rien. L'important, c'était de l'avoir à ses côtés...même si ce n'était que pour un temps.  
Il était très fort pour profiter des instants présents.  
\- J'ai envie de pisser, dit-il en se redressant.  
\- Urgh, merci de me tenir informé, crétin, siffla Eddie en roulant sur le dos.  
\- A ton service milord, rétorqua Richie avec son faux accent britannique en repoussant les draps.  
Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte sans y penser, trop pressé de trouver refuge derrière un mur pour refouler le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge.  
  
Eddie contempla le plafond un moment en écoutant l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain. C'était rare que Richie se lave le matin, et encore moins au réveil. Il était plutôt du genre flemmard, à tel point que plus d'une fois, Eddie avait été obligé de le tirer de force hors de ses couvertures pour affronter la rudesse de la brosse à dents et la menthe fraîche du dentifrice.  
Il soupira et se leva. Il quitta ce qu'il portait pour se glisser dans son pyjama et sa robe de chambre. Le contact familier du tissus sur sa peau le réconforta, éloignant les bribes de souvenirs de la nuit passée. Il jeta un œil au réveil, décidant qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Une soudaine envie de cuisiner pour surprendre Richie à la sortie de sa douche lui donna la motivation pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour chercher de quoi faire de la pâte à pancake.  
Déjà en pilotage automatique, il ouvrit le frigo pour sortir le beurre dont il coupa une large portion pour la mettre dans un bol qu'il fourra au micro-onde pour le faire fondre. C'était plus aisé de faire quelque chose sans avoir à réfléchir, ça donnait une impression de quotidien bien ancré, comme si rien n'allait bouger malgré ce qui s'était passé hier. Eddie était convaincu qu'en dépit d'un petit temps d'adaptation, ils arriveraient à surmonter ce petit accident de parcours sans grande difficulté. Il avait confiance en leur relation pour ça. Richie ne le laisserait pas tomber.  
Il se toucha la joue en versant le sucre dans le saladier : le maquillage de la veille était toujours en place, mais il sentait toujours sa cicatrice. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de Myra à l'hôpital quand il s'était réveillé pour la trouver à son chevet. Elle avait été étonnamment calme - plus tard, Eddie avait appris que des infirmiers avaient dû la maintenir pour lui faire une piqûre de calmant parce qu'elle avait fait une crise d'hystérie furieuse - et la première chose qu'elle lui avait dit quand il avait ouvert les yeux, c'était qu'il était défiguré.  
Elle avait toujours eu le chic pour trouver les mots qui faisaient le plus mal, et même dans son état d'hébétude, elle avait frappé fort.  
Il s'en voulait encore de lui avoir donné autant d'empire sur son esprit. Il déconstruisait tout doucement des années de schémas comportementaux, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il avait toujours des montées d'angoisse à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau piégé dans une situation dont il ne saurait pas se tirer.  
Parfois il rêvait qu'il était prisonnier dans l'antre de la créature qu'ils avaient affronté à Derry. Il rêvait qu'il était resté là-bas, en bas, avec les monstres, que tous ses amis l'avait abandonné.  
Puis il se réveillait et contemplait le visage paisible de Richie qui ronflait à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que sa respiration grondante le berce vers le sommeil.  
Il essaya de casser un oeuf sur le rebord du saladier mais la coquille éclata en petits morceaux qui tombèrent dans le jaune.  
\- Merde !, grogna-t-il en péchant les bouts avec une cuillère.  
Il poursuivit sa préparation, et lorsque Richie le rejoignit enfin, la démarche pesante, il avait déjà fait une pile de pancake.  
\- Que vois-je, Spagheds, tu fais la cuisine pour moi, telle la petite femme au foyer que tu es en vérité ?  
\- La ferme et assieds-toi, trouduc, siffla Eddie en maniant la spatule d'un geste expert.  
Richie ne se fit guère prier, les fesses bientôt posées sur sa chaise tandis qu'Eddie lui apportait le plat et du jus d'oranges pressées.  
\- C'est bien sexy tout ça, gloussa Richie. Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ?  
Eddie se figea. Richie ne sembla rien remarquer, trop occupé à se servir, mais notant enfin l'absence de répartie, il releva le nez. Les traits au coin de sa bouche se creusèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire mais Eddie s'assied :  
\- Mange pas tout !, déclara-t-il comme si de rien n'était, piquant un pancake dans l'assiette de Richie.  
\- Hey, je l'ai léché celui-là !  
\- Bah, ce sera pas pire que le glaviot que j'ai lâché dans la pâte, rétorqua Eddie en se servant du sirop d'érable.  
\- Hmmmm, délicieux, un pancake sauce Eds, susurra Richie en prenant un morceau qu'il enfila dans sa bouche en fixant Eddie dans les yeux avec un sourire.  
\- Dégueu, marmonna Eddie en commençant de manger.  
Richie ouvrit la bouche mais se retînt. Il allait dire "C'est pour ça que tu veux pas m'épouser ?" mais il avait suffisamment pleuré sous la douche. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet. Sa rancœur allait passer. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Eddie. Ce n'était pas une obligation de se marier, ça ne devrait jamais l'être. Après tout, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Eddie ne l'aimait pas. La preuve, il lui avait fait des pancakes.  
C'était injuste de lui en vouloir pour son comportement de la veille car il avait dû en souffrir autant que lui.  
Enfin, pas au point de chialer au réveil, visiblement. Ça, c'était seulement pour lui, mais au moins avait-il de l'expérience en la matière depuis qu'il connaissait Eddie.

Peu à peu, les épaules d'Eddie s'abaissèrent et Richie l'observa manger avec appétit du coin de l’œil. L'ambiance était presque revenue à la normale, mais le silence entre eux étaient plus pesant que d'habitude. Aucun des deux ne savait comment le briser.  
\- Je vais faire du café, tu en veux ?, souffla Richie alors qu'Eddie venait de saisir la télécommande de la télévision.  
\- Non merci, répondit Eddie en fixant l'écran qui venait de s'allumer.  
Richie haussa l'épaule et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à la cafetière, ou du moins à cet appareil sophistiqué dans lequel on enfilait une capsule qui délivrait le précieux liquide amer. Assez futuriste, quand on y pense.  
Il glissa un mug dedans, et chercha le petit paquet à capsules. Comme il ne le trouvait pas, il ouvrit le placard du bas - Eddie était celui qui rangeait les courses, et il avait du mal à atteindre les placards du haut, c'est pourquoi il n'y stockait que ce qu'il utilisait le plus rarement.  
Dans son dos, les informations télévisées débitaient des nouvelles des plus alarmantes sur le coronavirus : les ventes de bières Corona étaient en chute libre. Des experts s'interrogeaient sur les facteurs de cette baisse sur le plateau entre deux flash de publicités.  
\- Eddie, il n'y a plus de capsules, ronchonna Richie.  
Comme son compagnon ne répondait pas, il se retourna, et Eddie ne lui prêtait aucune attention, les yeux toujours rivé sur la télé qui diffusait une pub pour une lessive.  
\- Pourquoi t'es pas allé en racheter ?, insista Richie, sentant l'exaspération monter.  
\- C'est pas moi qui ait fini le paquet, rétorqua Eddie.  
Et comme pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de discuter davantage, il augmenta le son de la télé.  
Ce n'était rien, juste un détail. Si Richie avait été dans son état normal, il aurait compris que cette histoire de virus tracassait beaucoup Eddie et que son attention était entièrement focalisée sur les infos, même si pour Richie, ce qu'ils disaient été stupide. S'il n'y avait pas eu les événements de la veille, Richie aurait simplement haussé l'épaule et aurait enfilé son jogging pour passer à la supérette chercher des dosettes, il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver pour si peu - après tout, le nerveux de leur couple, c'était Eddie. Lui, il était le mec relax qui l'aidait à se détendre. Le bon colloc avec lequel il baisait de temps en temps et...  
\- Fais CHIER ! Putain !, jura Richie en claquant la porte du placard.  
Eddie sursauta et lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais Richie ne faisait pas attention. Il quitta la cuisine et s'enferma dans la chambre d'ami avec la playstation qui s'y trouvait. Il avait l'intention de jouer pour se calmer les nerfs, mais rien ne l'inspirait. En fouillant l'étagère de jeux, il retomba sur Overcooked et se souvînt des parties endiablées qu'ils avaient passées avec Eddie dessus, ce qui n'améliora rien à son humeur. C'était comme une masse de plomb pesant sur son estomac.  
Il n'aimait pas être comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi sombre. A quoi ça servait, de toute façon, d'angoisser maintenant qu'Eddie le quitte ? Déjà, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça arrive, leur couple était solide, ça ne remettait rien en question. Il savait qu'Eddie l'appréciait et qu'il n'était pas juste...une solution pratique à ses problèmes.  
Si Eddie avait voulu une solution pratique, il ne se serait pas embarrassé d'un mec comme lui de toute façon.  
Finalement, il joua à FIFA. Tout seul, c'était beaucoup moins drôle, mais ça ne lui prenait pas la tête, c'était parfait pour ne plus réfléchir.


	4. Problème de communication

C'était arrivé par courrier un matin, alors qu'Eddie était sous la douche. Richie n'avait même pas regardé l'enveloppe, il avait juste ouvert la boîte aux lettres, récupéré son contenu et posé le tas sur la table de la cuisine pour laisser à Eddie le soin de faire le tri entre les factures et les publicités.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils s'évitaient plus ou moins subtilement à grand renfort d'excuses du style "Je suis fatigué je vais aller dormir" ou "Désolé, je bois un verre avec des potes je rentrerais tard", quand ce n'était pas tout simplement Richie qui s'enfermait dans la chambre d'ami en prétextant l'écriture de ses sketches - alors qu'Eddie pouvait parfaitement l'entendre en train de jouer à la console depuis le couloir.

Mais aucun des deux n'en parlait, parce que mettre les pieds dans le plat signifierait devoir reparler de la demande en mariage de Richie, et Eddie n'était pas encore prêt à s'interroger sur les raisons profondes qui l'avaient poussé à fuir le restaurant.

Elles le frappèrent de plein fouet lorsqu'il rejoignit la cuisine, le cheveu à peine sec, en peignoir de bain, pour trouver une enveloppe à son nom adressé par un cabinet d'avocats de New York.

Richie était en train de dévorer le contenu d'un paquet de céréales en plongeant directement la main dans le carton, adossé à l'évier, et quand il remarqua l'expression d'Eddie qui déchirait l'enveloppe sans prendre la peine d'utiliser un coupe-papier, il s'arrêta de mâchonner.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ça ne te concerne pas, répliqua sèchement Eddie en lui tournant le dos.

Richie avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Pendant ce temps, Eddie parcourait le courrier avec l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau.

\- C'est pas sympa Eds, grogna Richie en se servant un verre d'eau au robinet.

Cependant, il s'insista pas. Il n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien qu'Eddie n'était pas dans son état normal. Il aurait néanmoins préféré que ce dernier se confie à lui. Ça réveillait ses angoisses intérieures comme quoi Eddie ne le considérait pas comme quelqu'un de fiable.

Il essaya de ne pas écouter ses insécurités et patienta dans l'espoir qu'Eddie arrive, à son propre rythme, à verbaliser l'émotion qui le rendait comme ça, afin qu'ensemble, ils travaillent sur la cause.

Mais Eddie quitta simplement la pièce sans lui jeter un regard, bien décidé semble-t-il à s'isoler.

Richie le suivit, sentant la frustration et la tristesse monter en lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

\- Attends, tu peux pas juste fuir la discussion à chaque fois ! Eddie !

Il le retînt par le bras et Eddie pivota, le regard noir, en se dégageant.

\- Arrête ça, on dirait ma mère !, siffla Eddie.

\- T'es sérieux là ?, rétorqua Richie après un instant de stupéfaction.

\- Tu...tu fais comme elle !, s'écria Eddie en réponse, les joues rouges de colère soudain. Tu essayes de...de me...de me...

\- DE QUOI ?

\- De me FORCER !, éructa Eddie. De me forcer à parler, à dire Je t'aime ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas constamment te rassurer, je DÉTESTE ça, putain ! Tu m'étouffes, tu essayes de me contrôler et de me foutre en cage ! Tu fais CHIER, merde !

Richie se crispa. Il s'attendait à une explosion, mais pas de cette ampleur. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient avec autant de vigueur, il en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais la rancœur et le sentiment d'injustice qu'il ressentait donnaient de la force à sa colère.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai JAMAIS forcé à quoique ce soit ! Tu...

\- Tu fais celui qui attend, mais je SAIS ce que tu veux, je SAIS que tu attends après ça, et c'est encore pire !, s'écria Eddie en assénant des coups d'enveloppe à un ennemi invisible. Tu dis que je parle pas, mais TOI NON PLUS ! L'histoire du restaurant, c'est EXACTEMENT ÇA ! Tu as décidé dans ton coin, tu m'as piégé et j'aurais dû faire quoi, hein ? Comment tu pensais que j'allais réagir ?

\- Je pensais que tu allais dire OUI !, s'exclama Richie, la voix plus aiguë qu'à son habitude. Je pensais pas que tu me détestais au point de...

\- Je te détestes pas !, hurla Eddie. Bordel Richie, tout ne tourne pas autour de ton PUTAIN DE NOMBRIL !!

Richie s'étrangla.

\- Je...je veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit. C'est juste...j'essaye...c'est la première fois que j'ai une relation comme ça. Je veux...

Il tenta d'avaler le sanglot qui menaçait de faire un nœud dans sa gorge.

\- Je veux pas te perdre, hoqueta-t-il. J'ai pas voulu...te piéger, ou quoique ce soit. C'est juste que...j'ai pas...j'ai pas réalisé que ça pouvait te mettre mal...je pensais que...c'était comme ça qu'on faisait.

Il eut un moment de stupeur, où il lâcha un son, comme un rire bref, un son d'auto-dépréciation un peu étouffé :  
\- J'ai pas vraiment de...cadre de comparaison. Je fais mon max pour...je sais pas quoi faire...je veux pas que tu sois malheureux avec moi comme avec ton ex.  
Avec le bout de sa manche, il essuya une larme traîtresse s'échappant de sous ses lunettes.

Eddie pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Il se sentait coupable et la tension redescendant, il se disait que ses paroles avaient dépassées sa pensées.  
Il avait peur de reproduire avec Richie le même schéma de toutes ses relations affectives. Il avait peur de laisser quelqu'un prendre le contrôle, parce qu'il était faible et qu'il s'abandonnerait facilement à ce type de comportement, quitte à perdre toute la volonté qu'il avait si douloureusement regagnée après son expérience à Derry.  
Il savait que Richie n'était pas vraiment comme sa mère. Mais il craignait que lui-même ne pousse Richie à se comporter comme elle. Implicitement, sans le vouloir. Il avait peur d'être celui qui rendait les gens comme ça. D'être celui qui était toxique.

Le courrier qu'il tenait dans les mains mettait un point final à quatre années de procédures pour finaliser le divorce. Quatre années durant lesquelles il avait été lié, par seulement par le mariage, mais par des obligations, des biens, des relations, à une femme qui l'avait bridé une grande partie de sa vie.

Et à peine en avait-il été sorti qu'il avait couru se réfugier dans les bras du prochain amant, ce qui l'avait fait se sentir très coupable. Il avait ressenti un vent de fraîcheur, une liberté nouvelle qu'il s'était empressé de vouloir profiter, et il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il souhaitait construire, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cet amour florissant sans se soucier du lendemain, parce qu'il était certain de devenir une personne différente, après Derry, après le monstre, après l'hôpital et sa décision de divorcer. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Mais à présent il craignait de ne pas le mériter.

Richie renifla en clignant des paupières, l'air embarrassé. Eddie lui toucha le bras.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire que tu étais comme ma mère. C'est pas vrai et on le sait tous les deux.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ?, marmonna Richie en évitant de croiser son regard.

\- Parce que des fois tu me gonfles, répliqua Eddie avec un soupir las. Tu veux tout, tout de suite. Tu te demandes même pas ce que je veux...

Richie releva la tête. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, calmement, les causes de leur dispute devenant soudain très futiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Là tout de suite ?, souffla Eddie. Qu'on arrête de se gueuler dessus.

Richie hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Eddie le reconduisit dans la cuisine et ils s'assirent à table. C'était un rituel dont ils étaient peu friands, l'un comme l'autre, et qui s'était montrés rarement nécessaire, mais ils avaient besoin de parler, de communiquer sincèrement sur ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, en évitant au maximum de se juger l'un l'autre. C'était ce que la psy d'Eddie lui avait dit en tout cas, quand il essayait encore de recoller les morceaux avec Myra, il y a de ça une quinzaine d'années – quand il était encore naïf et pensait qu'elle accepterait le dialogue.

Le dialogue n'avait jamais été une option quand l'un des deux était persuadé que l'autre ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour lui.

Ils avaient eu recours à ce genre de technique de communication quand Eddie s'était installé chez Richie pour de bon. Ce n'était pas vraiment une situation de crise comme ça l'était aujourd'hui, mais c'était utile dans les deux cas. Richie avait trouvé ça ridicule au premier abord, mais Eddie prenait cela tellement au sérieux qu'il s'était prêté au jeu. Et il recommençait maintenant.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- Ça me fait mal quand tu veux pas de moi, avoua-t-il, les yeux fixés obstinément sur ses mains en train de triturer une feuille d'essuie-tout. Je veux dire, je suis pas très bon avec accepter le rejet, mais c'est pire quand c'est toi et je sais pas comment réagir pour...atténuer comment je me sens. J'arrive pas à...voir plus loin que ce que ça me fait ressentir. Alors j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques. Je peux prendre sur moi, enfin je pense, mais il faut que tu me dises...ce qui va pas. Ça pourrait m'aider à...à réfléchir la situation, tu vois, à ne pas...juste le prendre pour moi.

Eddie grimaça mais retînt les invectives qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Il appréciait l'effort de Richie et il pouvait au moins en faire de même.

\- Ce n'est pas...je ne cherche pas à te rejeter. J'aime ce qu'on est...comment on vivait. J'adore comment...comment notre couple fonctionne.

Richie releva vivement les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ?

Eddie roula les yeux au ciel, avant de poser la main sur l'une des siennes.

\- Évidemment, crétin ! Je...je t'aime, okay ? C'est pas que...ça me fout en rogne quand tu dis que je te déteste, parce que j'arrête pas de te montrer que je t'aime, et tu vois rien.

Richie émit un grognement en se redressant, les poings serrés sous la paume d'Eddie :

\- T'appelle ça c...

Il ferma immédiatement la bouche avant que la vacherie qu'il allait dire ne lui échappe. Il était sur le point de reprocher à nouveau à Eddie sa fuite au restaurant, mais ce serait idiot de couper la ligne de dialogue maintenant.

\- Je...je sav....je croyais savoir ça, ajouta-t-il, plus hésitant. Mais ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour m'a vraiment fait douté. Et j'ai commencé à penser que...peut-être, je voyais juste ce qui m'arrange.

\- Oh, Richie, murmura Eddie en resserrant sa prise sur les mains de Richie.

Comme Richie regardait dans le flou, tête basse, sans rien dire, Eddie jugea que c'était son moment de parler.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, souffla-t-il. J'ai paniqué. Pour moi, c'était...écoute, imagine que...que tout à coup, tu me proposais d'aller vivre au Groenland pour devenir chasseur de phoque. C'est un peu ce que ça m'a fait.

\- Wow, ça, ça fait un peu mal, chuchota Richie, dépité.

Eddie écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non, heu, c'est pas vraiment...merde Richie, c'est juste que...ça me dérangerait pas d'aller vivre au Groenland avec toi pour que tu deviennes chasseur de phoques – même si tu serais probablement à chier pour ce job, et d'ailleurs je pense que c'est interdit non ? Les phoques, c'est pas une espèce en voie de disparition ? - enfin BREF...c'est juste que...tu m'annonces ça d'un coup, et je...je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je me doutais que tu voulais faire un truc romantique pour nos quatre ans, peut-être me proposer de partir en voyage ou...quelque chose comme ça ? Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ÇA, okay ? Et c'est...honnêtement, je suis pas contre l'idée en soi, mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt !!  
Les poings de Richie s'ouvrir lentement et Eddie glissa sa main dedans. Ses paumes étaient moites, mais il n'en avait que faire.

\- Moi non plus...je veux pas te perdre. Je veux pas te décevoir, admit-il, les yeux brillants et humides. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais...si jamais je me retrouvais à nouveau...avec quelqu'un et que...et qu'à force d'être...comme je suis, ça te rende...bizarre.

Il se mordit la lèvre, anxieux, et baissa les yeux.

\- Plus bizarre que maintenant tu veux dire ?, demanda gentiment Richie avec une touche d'humour.

\- Je veux dire, à...à te dire que je suis vraiment un incapable et que tu es obligé de...prendre les rênes en quelque sorte. Ce genre de bizarre.

\- Eds, commença Richie, la voix grave. Je suis pas Myra.

\- Je sais bien, répondit Eddie en resserrant ses doigts. C'est juste que...si c'est moi, si c'est moi qui rend les autres comme ça, peut-être que c'est ce qui nous attends. Et avec Myra, c'est venu très vite, je veux dire, on s'est marié et bientôt je me retrouvais complètement submergé et-et je ne veux pas tout gâcher, j'aime comment on est maintenant, j'aime que si tu en as marre de moi, tu peux t'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis et...

\- Eddie ! Eds !, appela doucement Richie en lui touchant la joue et en se penchant par-dessus la table vers lui. Ça changera jamais. J'veux dire, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, enfin...je sais pas trop ce que tu veux dire par « en avoir marre de toi », simplement, si j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, je m'isole, si tu as besoin d'être seul, tu t'isoles, mais c'est pas parce que...heu, dans le dictionnaire, ils disent pas que quand tu te maries, tu c'est comme mettre de la super glue entre deux personnes. C'est juste...pour moi, ça signifie juste que je tiens à toi. Que je veux être avec toi. Toute ma vie. C'est pas...je sais qu'il y a le divorce, et c'est vrai que t'as une mauvaise expérience, je suppose que j'ai été con de pas prendre ça plus en compte. C'est juste que je veux...que je veux...que tout le monde le sache...

Eddie croisa son regard et Richie lui sourit, la main toujours sur sa joue, caressant sa cicatrice du pouce.

\- Je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime plus que tout, et que tu es à moi, que je suis à toi, que tu es le seul...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux débordant de tendresse.

Eddie replia le coude pour toucher sa main sur son visage.

\- Le seul quoi ?

\- Le seul, conclue Richie. Le seul, c'est tout.

\- Tu es un indécrottable romantique, tu le sais au moins ?, déclara Eddie.

\- C'est les blagues sur ta mère qui m'ont trahi, c'est ça ?, répliqua Richie.

Eddie embrassa son poignet, à l'endroit du pouls.

\- Repose-moi la question dans un an ou deux, okay ? Mais par pitié, pas en public, c'était trop la honte.

\- La prochaine fois, je t'invite à Disneyland et je fais ma demande à genoux devant le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant, taquina Richie.

\- Plutôt crever !

\- Bon alors durant mon prochain specta...

\- Si jamais tu fais ça, je te crève les yeux, je te jure, je n'hésiterais pas.

Richie se mit à glousser.

\- Trop trop trop mignon, Eddie Spaghetti. Quand tu dis des trucs pareils, j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Eddie eut un sourire un brin sarcastique.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, trouduc ?

Rien. Absolument rien, évidemment, et il le lui prouva dans la minute qui suivit.


	5. Épilogue : Le Mariage, enfin

« Et c'est là qu'Eddie est devenu tout vert ! J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque ! », s'exclama Richie, rapidement suivi de plusieurs éclats de rire.

\- Ta gueule loser !, gueula Eddie en lui balançant sa serviette de table.

Les rires s'accentuèrent tandis que Richie esquivait maladroitement en plaçant son bras devant le micro pour le protéger.

\- Vous y croyez vous ? La première fois que je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, il s'est enfui en courant. En même temps, soyons honnête, si je m'étais demandé moi-même en mariage, j'en aurais fait autant.

Bill Denbrough applaudit et Bev hua. Richie sourit, encouragé :

\- Bev Marsh-Hanscom, on en parle, de ton ''malaise vagal'' quand Ben t'as tendu l'écrin ?

\- Beep beep Richie !, lança Ben en enlaçant son épouse assise à sa droite.

\- Et donc, comme je disais, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire de lui passer la bague au doigt !, poursuivit Richie devant leurs invités.

La salle était bondée, ils avaient décidé de faire de ce mariage le plus grand événement de leur vie, quitte à se ruiner – mais ça n'était rien à côté de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour la lune de miel.

\- Mais on est là aujourd'hui, et c'est tout ce qui compte, continua Richie, tout sourire. Deux ans après ma première demande, on s'est échangé nos vœux, et je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point de suis comblé. Il n'y a rien en ce monde qui me sois plus précieux que le petit énergumène que vous avez tous vu en train de désinfecter ses mains avant d'accepter son alliance.

\- Va te faire !, s'écria Eddie, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Oh, mais c'est bien mon intention chéri, susurra Richie en se penchant vers lui. Mais après la cérémonie.

Il se redressa pour embrasser le monde du regard :

\- Je voulais partager ça. Ce moment unique. Je sais que le taux de divorce n'arrête pas de grimper et tout ça, mais franchement, il faudrait être complètement idiot de laisser filer un aussi bon parti. Il cuisine, il ne ronfle pas, il est propre, il ne fait pas caca sur le canapé, et il est monté comme un...

\- STOOOOOOOP !, blanchit Eddie en lui arrachant le micro. Ça suffit comme ça, à mon tour de parler.

Richie gloussa et l'embrassa sur la joue - celle-là même qui portait une cicatrice qu'aucun maquillage ne dissimulait.

\- Merci Richie de m'avoir bien humilié devant nos invités..., commença-t-il.

\- A ton service mon chou !, répondit son mari en s'asseyant à la place d'Eddie, le visage lumineux.

\- Vous êtes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, donc, parce que j'ai enfin pris mes couilles à deux mains pour épouser cet imbécile. Ce ne fut pas une décision facile, comme vous vous en doutez. Vous avez vu l'animal, il fallait vraiment que je réfléchisse avant de dire oui.

Il y eut des rires dans l'assemblée et les épaules d'Eddie se détendirent. Il était très séduisant dans son costume trois pièces bleu marine et Richie retint la blague sur les testicules d'Eddie qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer, rougissant de plaisir à savoir que cet homme avait juré pas plus tôt qu'il y a une heure de vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Eddie esquissa un mince sourire sans le regarder, et Richie savait qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'embarrassant.

\- Je ne regrette pas. Je vis avec lui depuis maintenant 6 ans, je sais à quoi je m'engage. Je sais qu'il est parfait pour moi, que lorsqu'il jure de m'aimer dans la pauvreté et la maladie, c'est la vérité. Je sais que j'ai envie d'être avec lui quand il sera vieux, moche et ridé, même si je dois m'occuper de ses couches.

Son sourire s'adoucit et Richie imaginait bien l'air choqué des vieilles tantes assises au fond. Soudain leurs regards se croisèrent et Eddie ajouta :

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir attendu, parce qu'aujourd'hui je sais avec CERTITUDE de faire le bon choix, et que jamais je ne reproduirais les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre...dans une autre vie.

« Avec Myra » compléta Richie dans sa tête. Il sourit à son tour avec tendresse et s'essuya les yeux.

Eddie posa le micro sur la table et se pencha vers lui pour lui saisir le menton.

\- Ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ?, demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Toujours, souffla Richie en se laissant guider.

Eddie plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et le public explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissements.


End file.
